High on Loving You: A Holtzbert FanFic
by lovingholtzmann
Summary: When Holtzmann first met Erin Gilbert, she knew she met the one for her. But Erin comes across as not interested in the same sex, until Patty tells Holtzmann the truth. Will Holtz admit her feelings or will Erin? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Today is the day. The day that I'll finally tell Erin how I feel." I tell myself, but I know it won't likely happen. I start screwing in a bolt for a new and updated proton gun when Patty comes on over.

"Heya Holtzy! Did you tell her yet?"

"Tell who what?" I ask, not looking up from my work, my yellow tinted googles over my eyes.

"Come on Holtzy! You HAVE to tell her."

"She's straight." I mumble as I set down my screwdriver.

"Like you say, so is spaghetti until it gets wet." Patty lets out a chuckle.

"What spaghetti? I want some spaghetti!" Abby says excitedly coming into the room from the copy machine room.

"Holtzy here still hasn't told Erin she likes her."

"PATTY!" I hiss and she hears high heels coming up the stairs. I'm praying to God Erin didn't hear that as I hold my breath.

"You should've seen that line at the grocery store! It's like everyone heard the news that an apocalypse is starting or something." Erin says, trying to catch her breath as she sets down the bags. I can't help but look at her. She's in my MIT hoodie I let her borrow since she was cold one night, as well as a beige plaid skirt. Suddenly she turns and catches me checking her out.

"You like what you see?" She cracks a joke and everyone holds their breath, waiting to see what I'll reply.

"Yes." I say quickly and I turn back to my work, not knowing what to do, my face is all red. Erin caught me staring at her, and this wasn't the first time. Abby helps her put the groceries away. Patty looks at me sympathically.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore when I tell her? What if she totally freaks out?" I text to Patty.

"Holtz, you're overthinking it. Even Abby and I can tell something is there on her end. You never pay attention, but she checks you out on a daily basis. It isn't my pace to tell, but she told me she's bisexual. We were having a girl's night, the one you missed….she came out talking about this girl in high school she had a crush on. Even Abby didn't know." Patty replies and I read the message. The look on my face must've been priceless because all I heard was Patty laughing.

"What's so funny?" Erin asks her, sitting on her desk, crossing one leg over the other.

"Oh nothing. Well I'm calling it a night. Goodnight Er, Hotzy." Patty smiles and winks at me as she walks out. I roll my eyes and I realize Abby left as well.

"Well it is getting pretty late huh?" Erin tries to make conversation with me. She knows that I have a hard time communicating sometimes, due to my asperger's syndrome.

"I guess. It's early to me though. Late is like 1AM." I look at the time on my watch, 10PM.

"Well I'm going to head home…" She says it like she had something else to add. I look up from my desk, taking my goggles off.

"Would you like to come over for some beer? We can order a pizza and maybe watch a movie?" Erin adds.

"That sounds…"I start to immediately get nervous and all these thoughts rush through my head. I can't say no. this is something I've been waiting for. The fear of the unknown hits me like a speeding car. "Sure I'd love to. Can I hitch a ride?" I bring myself to say yes. I look into her beautiful green eyes, just for a couple seconds, my soul melting into a ball of happiness.

"Of course you can. Let's go." She grabs her purse and I grab my leather jacket, pulling it over me, covering my overalls as I zip it half way. I follow Erin out of the building, after locking up. Tonight is it. It's tonight or never.


	2. Chapter 2

As Erin and I drove to her place, she turned on the radio. "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls was playing. I started to dance and sing like a fool. Erin just looked at me and shook her head.

"You're crazy, you know that?" She said, making a left turn.

"As in a good crazy?" I ask pushing my glasses into place.

"Yes Holtzmann. Continue. I was enjoying that." Erin smirks and we stop at a red light.

"If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!" I sing. Erin is laughing at this point.

"I never see you so hyper…okay I lie. But you haven't been yourself the passed few weeks. I missed this Holtz." She admits.

"Abby told me that I was being too obnoxious. So I toned it down." I reply, putting my feet in my combat boots up on the dashboard of the car.

"Don't listen to her. I actually thought I might have done something wrong."

"You didn't."

"I know that now." The light turns green. We drive away listening to the radio, the rest of the way there. Before getting out of the car, I find my cologne. Yes cologne. I spray myself with it and then I follow her inside.

"Who smells like a sexy man?" Erin asks with a smirk, setting her keys in a bowl on the counter.

"That would be me."

"Yves Saint Laurent L'Homme right? God that's intoxicating." I notice her staring at me and it's not a look I've seen before.

"You're right. That's what it is. You okay?" Erin comes over to me.

"Holtzmann, I don't know how to say this, but I'm really turned on by that smell." She half whispers. My mind is going crazy. What was happening?!

"I…I'm sorry. Should I was it off?"

"You really are adorable, you know that? Holtzmann, I… I have to admit something. But first, can I have permission to touch your face?" I nod and she touches my cheek gently. I stand there speechless, holding my breath. "Breathe before you pass out Holtzmann." I let out my breath I was holding in and I look into her eyes.

"W-what'd you have to say?" I ask with a stutter.

"I think I've fallen in love with you." And with that being said, she turns away embarrassed.

"I feel the same way you know." That makes her look back at me.

"Really? I thought you were just normally flirty." Erin says with a smirk.

"Yes. Really." I look away from her gaze feeling shy again.

"Well, that's settled. Time for beer. I'll order the pizza. What do you like on it?" Suddenly she's back to herself, like nothing happened. I jump at the sudden change in sound. "Oops. My bad. Sorry." She notices and smiles at me.

"It's fine. You'd think I'd be used to loud sounds by now." I smirk and make my way to the fridge, getting out a beer for me and one for her. "Mushrooms, green pepper and onions is fine. But I don't care. If you want something else…" I trail off when I look over at her. She is staring at me, like cupid shot her in the rear with an arrow or something. Erin snaps out of it.

"No no. Those ingredients are fine." She dials the pizza place's number. I turn on the Television, surfing the channels. What just happened? Was I dreaming? I had to be. Erin wouldn't have a crush on me. She couldn't. I'm not anything special. Or am I?


	3. Chapter 3

"Watcha watching?" Erin asks, coming over from the kitchen, a beer in her hand.

"No idea. I'm just surfing through channels." Erin sits next to me on her couch.

"Well, it is a Saturday night. Saturday Night Live is coming on in a few minutes. Would you be interested?" She asks.

"Sure. Why not?" I flip to the NBC channel and watch some of the news. Erin rests her hand on my thigh. As I'm trying to figure out what to say, Erin beats me to it.

"Are you feeling comfortable? I don't want to do anything you don't like."

"I'm fine. I like your touch." I feel my face grow warm as I blush.

"Alright good." She chuckles and removes her hand. The sudden change of temperature sends chills down my body.

"Why'd you move it?" I ask confused.

"Sorry, I didn't want to over do it." She puts her hand back on my thigh, making me feel warm again. I felt comfort. Safe. SNL starts and I laugh as Kate McKinnon shows up as Jeff Sessions.

"Gotta love Kate am I right?" I say to Erin as she laughs up a storm.

"YES! Whoever doesn't love Kate needs a new outlook on life. I didn't know you watched."

"Yes, every Saturday. I just didn't know you did." I look at her smiling and we both look back to the tv laughing even harder. Time flies by and the show goes to The Weekend Update.

"Erin?"

"Yes?"

"I like this."

"Me too." She sides her hand off my thigh and takes my right hand into hers. She brushes the top of my hand with her thumb. When I look over at her, our eyes meet, blue eyes looking into green. She leans forward a bit and I do too, our lips touching for the first time. I start to kiss her first, my lips overpowering hers. Somehow she ends up on my lap. My hands are up her shirt, rubbing the soft skin on her back as we make out. I didn't even hear the doorbell ring, that's how out of the word I was.

"Holtz, pizza's here." Erin says trying to catch her breath. I nod and let her off my lap and to her purse.

"You know what? I got this." I say, manning up. I go to my backpack and pull out my wallet, getting the $20 in cash and I go to the door. I pay the man and come back to the living room holding the pizza.

"Holtzmann, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. It didn't feel right having you pay."

"Well, I appreciate that. Really." She smiles at me as I place the pizza down on the coffee table. She starts to get up to get us plates but I stop her.

"I know where they are. I'll get them." I go and get two plates, some napkins and two more beer.

"Do you need help? It's okay if you do."

"Please." I feel like a failure then. I just wanted to make tonight perfect, but I couldn't carry it all.

"Holtzmann, don't be so hard on yourself. I can tell you're beating yourself up." She comes over and takes the plates, kissing my forehead. I can't help but smile. As she walks back to the couch, I find myself staring at how her hips move as she does. I end up chewing n my lower lip, slipping into my own word.

"Holtz?" Erin asks in a worried tone. I snap out of my zone.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You looked like you weren't here with me."

"I wasn't. I went to La La Land." I reply with a smirk.

"Oh. You scared me. I was talking to you and when you didn't answer…"

"I'm so sorry. What were you saying?"

"That I'm glad you said yes to tonight and didn't end up going home."

"I'm honesty glad too." I pick up the beers and napkins and walk to the couch. I take a seat next to her and I put a hand on her knee, just where her skirt ends.

"Jesus Holtzmann, you've got cold hands!" She jumps and I move my hand.

"Sorry, I didn't realize. That happens when I'm nervous."

"No, I get it. But please, don't be nervous around me. I'm not going to bite you." Erin smirks and wraps her arm around me, pulling me closer to her. "There, that's better."

"I wasn't sure how close to sit."

"As close as your heart desires." She takes a slice of pizza and starts to eat it. I take a slice and I notice that she put everything I wanted on the pizza. I take a bite and close my eyes from the wonderful taste. Each layer of cheese tasted so good with the mixed tastes the vegetables made.

"Enjoying yourself?" Erin asks with a little laugh.

"Yeah. This is so good!" I reply with a mouth half full of pizza. Some sauce dribbles onto my chin. Erin takes her napkin and wipes it away for me.

"Why do you even have to eat cute? Everything you do is cute!" Erin tells me as she wipes the sauce off.

"I'm sorry."

"No! It isn't a bad thing. I really love it Holtz. I love everything about you. You make a boring, depressed life have sunshine. You really changed my life Jillian Holtzmann."

"I did?"

"Yes you did. And I'm so grateful for it." And with that we find ourselves kissing again.


	4. Chapter 4

We started to speed up the kissing, her hands finding their way under my shirt and up my sports bra.

"Too soon? Erin asked taking a breath.

"Don't stop." She bites her lip looking at me after I say that.

"Yes Erin? What's wrong?" I touch her face gently. She smirks and licks my nose, making me squeak.

"You look like you're a little cold," she says looking down at how hard my nipples are.

"They're just hard cause I'm turned on...like bad."

"Oh really?" She touches them smirking, taking off my bra and shirt.

"Ohhh Erin hell!" I feel myself cum a little, and my clit hardens from her touch. She looks down at my boxers and notices a tiny bulge. I get so red when sees it and I don't know what to do. Erin pinches my nipples making me moan louder.

"Fuck! Do that again!" Erin pinches them hard and tugs them a little.

"Ohhh yeah fuck!" She rubs my breasts now and I lose it, feeling myself cum. I lean forward and I start to kiss her neck as she rubs.

"Ohhh my sweet baby!" I bite my lip, so turned on. Erin smirks and pays with my nipples a little more. She ends up rubbing her knee on my clit.

"Ohhh God Erin baby, fuck me! Don't tease me! I can't stand it any longer!" I'm shaking a bit from the anticipation.

"Then show me you want it." She says seductively. She knees my clit more through my boxers and rubs my breasts faster.

"Ohhh God dammit Erin!" I end up shaking more and I grab her hair into my fingers and I yank her head down, kissing her lips so passionate that my heart feels it is about to burst. She moans into my mouth rubbing my clit with her hand down my boxers now. We are kissing wildly, me biting on her bottom lip a bit.

"Oh God baby!" Erin moans as she feels my big clit in her hand as I kiss on her neck, causing her to moan, my hot breath on her skin. She starts to stroke my clit between her fingers. I throw my head back into the couch pillow, overtaken by the feeling of her touching me. She rips down my boxers and I close my eyes tight, praying she won't run from seeing what I look like. Erin smiles and gets back to kissing me. I suck her lower lip into my mouth.

"God Holtz, you are soaked!" Erin says, rubbing my clit back and forth.

"That's all from you erin. Ohhh my fuck! I could never have imagined...ohhh God...this would happen but I'm ohhh fuck... glad it is!" She strokes back and forth kissing up and down my neck and over my throat, her soft brown hair brushing my chest.

"You are the most precious and most wonderful woman I've ever known." I tell her and then I lick her lips gently, causing them to tingle.

"So are you baby girl. I love you Holtz." She tells me for the first time.

"I love you too ghost girl. I want u inside me, I say breathless as she flicks my clit with her thumb. And with that, she slides two fingers into me, taking my virginity and claiming me as her own. I moan with a gasp, feeling her fill me with her fingers. She moves them in and out slowly at first and gradually speeds up, causing me to open wider and grip the couch. Erin leans down and sucks my whole clit into her mouth, fingering me in and out at the same time.

"Fuck!" My moans fill the room. I grab at her back and scratch down softly as I feel all this pleasure. "Oh faster Erin! Please!" At this point Erin is moaning from the scratching, the sucking and fingering speeding up. I start to thrust my clit in and out of her mouth, grabbing her hair holding her head over it. She lets out her tongue, circling my clit with it. I slide my hands over her ass as she does that, pulling off her underwear and skirt. Her fingers go deeper, hitting my spot causing me to arch my back. I start to shake for her, my cum spilling everywhere. She pulls her fingers out, sucking on them and I quickly grab her up and I flip her into my place. I pull off her bra over her head, not wanting to bother with the fasteners. I straddle her kissing her lips so much more aggressive than previously. Erin responds to my kisses by biting my lip. I spread her legs open, and I push my hard, big clit inside of her, taking her as my own. She let's out a yell and grips my back, her nails digging into my skin as I being to thrust inside her like the energizer bunny. She tries to escape from the pleasure.

"NO!" I growl and I hold her down, pounding her, getting her legs wrapped around my hips.

"Oooo I love this side of you Holtzmann. Oh fuck me like you mean it!"

"Oh really now? U haven't seen nothing yet." I smirk and I yank her up by her hips, crashing my mouth to her soaking wet pussy. I release my tongue from my mouth onto her clit, licking and sucking it like ice cream. Erin moans loud, pulling my blonde curly hair with her hand. I suck her clit passionately, pulling it up with my lips as I finger her deeply, making her body twitch. I slide my free hand up her one thigh, up her stomach and over her breast, gently squeezing it.

"Oh Jesus! Holy fuck HOLTZMANN! That's it baby, almost there." Erin pulls my hair again and I speed up my movements. I lick between her precious folds and I side my tongue inside of her pussy, fingering inside her ass a little bit, wanting to test it out before I push my clit inside there instead.

"Oh fuck yeah ! Give it to me good!" She shouts from the pleasure I'm giving her. I make love to her ass, spanking it as I thrust in her like it's the end of the world, fingering her pussy so fast and deep at the same time.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck! Ahhh JILLIAN FUCKING HOLTMANN!" She begins to shake, and her eyes roll in back of her head. I watch as I keep going to prolong her orgasm. That makes her squirt all over and she grabs her breasts.

"Yeah that's my girl. Cum for me baby." I say in a seductive tone. Erin wastes no time in doing so.

"Holy fuck that was amazing! That was better than anything I could've ever imagined." Erin tells me, trying to catch her breath. I pick her up and I carry her to her bed, where we lie down, me in her arms.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Erin. I love you."

"I love you too. So much. Holtz, would you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd be honored." I smile and I cover us with the blankets, falling asleep to the beat of her heart and the sound of her breathing, feeling safe in her arms.


End file.
